Fight For Friends
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: Sharpay and Gabriella are best friends. They both come from big familys. When Gabriella starts getting bullied Sharpay is shocked to discover that the bullys are her brothers and sisters! Will Sharpay get the bullying to stop before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella carried the paint trays from the sink to the shelves. It was the middle of lunch. The art room was very quiet. Gabriella didn't mind cleaning the art room. By doing this Gabriella doing the thing she loved most, silence. Gabriella lived with her mom, her older brother and six little sisters. It was never quiet in her house. When Gabriella finished cleaning the paint of the table she went into the second art classroom next door. When she went in she saw a girl with long blonde hair sitting at one of the tables painting. Gabriella knew who the girl was. She was Sharpay Evans. Gabriella had a few classes with Sharpay but she never spoke to her turned to look at Gabriella.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Said Gabriella.

"It's okay you can come in." Smiled Sharpay.

Gabriella gave Sharpay a quick smile and began to walk to the end of the classroom. As she walked past Sharpay she caught sight of Sharpays painting. It was a painting of the ocean with a full moon over it. It had different shades of blue and purple. Gabriella was amazed by the painting. It looked so real.

"Thats amazing!" Said Gabriella. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah I did it!" Smiled Sharpay.

"It's amazing!" Said Gabriella.

"Thank you!" Sharpay reached over and pulled out a chair. "Sit down."

Gabriella sat down next to Sharpay. Sharpay mixed some more colours and put them on the page.

"You like painting?" Asked Gabriella.

"Love it!" Said Sharpay, looking at her painting. "I'm almost done!"

"What are you going to do with it when your done?"

"I'm going to hang it on my bedroom wall." Said Sharpay, finishing up her painting. "Cause I have to share a room with my three sisters and two of them has the room covered in pink!"

Gabriella laughed.

"I know what that is like. There's eight kids in my family."

"Same!" Said Sharpay taking her eyes of the painting and turned to look at Gabriella. "Well seven. Three boys and four girls."

"There's seven girls and one boy in my family!" Smiled Gabriella.

"One boy?" Repeated Sharpay. "I feel so sorry for him!"  
"So do I." Laughed Gabriella. "He's my moms first child!"

"I have an older brother called Ryan who's seventeen." Said Sharpay. "Then I have two other older brothers who are twins Zack and Cody they are sixteen. Then there's me. There's my two younger sisters, Rebecca and Jessica who are fourteen. They are also twins. Then theres Bailey who is thirteen."

"Wow that is a big family!" Laughed Gabriella.

"Tell me about your family!" Said Sharpay.

"Okay!" Began Gabriella. "Theres my older brother Robert who is seventeen. Then theres My younger sisters Miley, Alex, Mitchie, Amanda, Nataile and Kayleigh. Nataile and Kayleigh are four and three. Miley, Alex and Mitchie are fourteen, thirteen and twelve and Amanda is ten."

"Bailey is the youngest in our family."

"Kayleigh is the youngest in my family."

"I bet it's fun having a four year old and a three year old sister." Said Sharpay.

"Yeah!" Replied Gabriella. "A little crazy sometimes."

"Trust me sharing a room with Rebecca and Jessica Evans is total hell!" Said Sharpay, rolling her eyes.

Gabriella gave Sharpay a confused look.

"Why?"

"Where do I start?" Said Sharpay. "They have our room covered in pink and they are such drama queens."

"Oh come on! How bad can they be?"

Sharpay thought back for a moment.

"Well one time Rebecca fell and cut her knee and she thought she was gonna lose her leg. Then Jessica fainted when I got my braces removed!"

"Okay, maybe they drama queens!" Laughed Gabriella.

After a while the girls left the art room and went to class. After school the girls walked home together. They arrived at Sharpays house first.

"So this is my really small house!" Said Sharpay.

"It's bigger then mine!" Said Gabriella.

"Really?"  
"Yeah!"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow!" Said Sharpay.

"The girls hugged before Gabriella walked her house that was another ten minute walk away.

Three days later Gabriella and Sharpay were now best friends. Gabriella became friends with Sharpays friends. The girls walked out of the school together

"So when to you want to go to my house!" Asked Gabriella.

"I don't mind!" Said Sharpay. "Maybe someday when we don't have any homework!"

"Okay then after that I can go to your house?" Said Gabriella.

"I don't think that will happen soon!" Said Sharpay. "My mom spends all her time working!"

"What does she work as?" Asked Gabriella.

"She works in a office!" Said Sharpay. "You walking home with me?"

"Not today!" Said Gabriella. "I want to look for my brother and ask him if he's coming home late or not!"

"Okay seeya tomorrow!" Said Sharpay.

The girls hugged and Sharpay started walking home. Ten minutes later Sharpay arrived home. The house was quiet. Sharpay put her house keys up on the coat-hanger and she saw a note next to the window that read:

_**I'm going to be late home today! I want Sharpay and Bailey to get dinner ready, Zack and Cody to clean up after, then Jessica, Rebecca and Ryan to help clean around the house. I'm not sure when I'll be home. Don't wait for me!! I'll see you tonight or tomorrow**_

_**x x x **_

_**Mom**_

"Great!" Sharpay said to herself.

She went into the kitchen to see Bailey sitting at the table reading.

"See the note?" Asked Bailey.

"Yes!"

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Asked Bailey, standing up with the book in her hand.

"Can we order pizza?"

"No!" Said Bailey, slamming the book hard on the table. "We got pizza last Monday!"

"Chinese?"

"We got Chinese on Tuesday!"

"Italian?"

"We got that yesterday!"

"I give up!" Moaned Sharpay. "What are you reading?"

"One of our old cooking books!"

"I'm gonna to my homework!" Said Sharpay, leaving the room.

"You have to help me!" Shouted Bailey.

"I know!" Sharpay shouted back. "I will!"

Sharpay grabbed her back and went up to her room.

Meanwhile back at the school Gabriella waited for her brother, Robert, there was no sign of him so Gabriella started walking home. She was standing at the top for the steps when four students came up to her. Two boys and two girls. The girls were twins and so were the boys. All four of them had blonde hair.

"Whats a nerd like you doing here so late?" Asked one of the boys.

Gabriella just ignored them.

"Are you gonna answer him?" The girl that was dressed in blue asked, she had a strong british accent.

"Yeah thats so rude, loser!" Said the girl that was dressed in the same outfit as her sister but it was in pink. She also spoke with a british accent.

One of the boys pushed Gabriella hard causing her to lose her balance and fall down the stone steps. The gang walked away and laughed. Gabriella hit her head hard in the fall. When she hit the bottom step she slowly lifted her head. Her head was spinning. She looked down to see her legs covered on blood. Her whole body was in pain. She lay at the end of the steps and waited for the pain to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert Montez walked out of the football field. He was early leaving training that day. He was still recovering from a leg injury so he didn't want to play football to much. As he walked out he noticed someone trying to walk down the path. The person was using the wall for support. Robert was worried about the person he saw blood on the persons legs. As he ran to the person I realised the person was a girl. He couldn't see her face because her jet black hair was covering her face.

"Excuse me are you alright?" He asked. He slowly reached out and put his hand on the girls arm.

The girl looked up and Roberts eyes widened in shock. The girl was his little sister. He lifted Gabriella up and sat her down on the wall.

"Gabby what happened?" He asked while brushing some hair from her face.

Gabriella stayed silent. Robert looked down at the deep cuts in her knees.

"Gabby who did this to you?" He asked again.

"I don't know them!" Said Gabriella in a low voice.

"What did they do to you?" He asked while putting his arm around his sister.

"They pushed me down the steps!" Said Gabriella still in a low voice.

"Your knees are badly cut!" He said. "Does anywhere else hurt?"

Gabriella nodded. "My head!"

Robert put his hand on the back of Gabriella's head and he felt a huge bump on the back of her head.

"Wow thats a nasty bump!" Said Robert. "I better get you home!"

Robert picked up Gabriella and carried her back to the house. When they arrived at the house Robert carried Gabriella into the sitting room before his other sisters saw Gabriella.

"Mom! I need you now!" He yelled while lying Gabriella on the couch.

Their mother, Maria, ran in.

"Whats going on?" She asked, then she caught sight of her daughter. "Oh, my, god Gabby, what happened?"

"I found her like that!" Said Robert. "She has a nasty bump on the back of her head!"

"Gabby are you okay?" Maria asked, she was getting worried.

"Mom it's hurts!" Cried Gabriella.

"What hurts baby?"

"My head!"

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Asked Maria.

"I don't know!" Said Robert. "Isn't Joan across the road a doctor?"

"Yeah she is!" Said Maria. "Will you run over to her house and see if she can come over?"

"Yeah!"

Robert ran out of the house and over to Joan's house.

"Alex!" Shouted Maria.

Alex ran into the sitting room. Her black her was hanging down. She looked a lot like Gabriella.

"Honey would you get your sister a ice-pack and a pain killer?"

Alex nodded and went out to the kitchen.

"Gabby does your head still hurt?" Asked Maria.

Gabriella nodded. She had her eyes closed.

Alex came back in with a pain killer and an ice pack.

"Thanks sweetie!" Said Maria.

Maria gave Gabriella the pain killers. Then she slowly lifted up her daughter and put the ice pack on the back of Gabriella's head. Gabriella let out a cry of pain when her mother put the cold ice on the back of her head. A worried Alex stood at the sitting room door. She watched as her sister cried in pain.

"Mommy, is Gabby okay?" She asked.

"She's gonna be fine, sweetie!"

"Can I do anything to help?"

"You could go and get your sister a pillow!"

Alex nodded and ran up to her room. As Alex ran up the stairs Robert came in with his neighbour Joan.

"Thank you so much for coming over Joan!" Said Maria.

"It's okay!" Said Joan sitting down beside Gabriella. "What happened to her?"

"She was pushed down the steps at our school." Said Robert.

Alex came back in the room with a pillow and Maria put the pillow under Gabriella's head.

"Gabby is your head any better?" Asked Maria.

"A little!" Said Gabriella.

Joan checked over Gabriella and asked her questions.

"Whats your full name?"

"Gabriella Elizabeth Montez!"

"When's your birthday?"

"December 14th!"

"What time were you born at?"  
"4:30 am!"

"Where do you go to school?"

"East High!"

"Well, her memory is okay!" Said Joan. "Gabriella can you tell me what 100 minus 7 is?"

Gabriella throught for a quick moment. "93!"

Maria looked at her daughter who still had her eyes closed.

"Gabriella can you open your eyes for me?" Asked Joan.

Maria held Gabriella's hand while Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. At first the light blinded Gabriella then she opened her eyes fully and looked around the room.

"Is your vision blurry, Gabriella?" Asked Joan.

"No!" Said Gabriella, still looking around.

Joan turned to Maria.

"Is she okay?" Asked a worried Maria.

"She's fine!" Said Joan. "Take her to the hospital if she has headaces or trouble with her vision and don't let her go to sleep for at least two hours!"

"Okay thank you Joan!" Said Maria.

"It's okay, I'll let myself out!" Said Joan.

After Joan left Robert and Maria went up to Gabriella.

"Sweetie, I think you should stay home from school tomorrow." Said Maria.

Gabriella nodded. Robert asked her questions about what happened. Gabriella told him what happened. All she remembered was that that everyone in the gang had blonde hair and that the two boys and two girls were twins.

The next day at morning break Sharpay walked down the corridor to Gabriella's locker. Gabriella wasn't there. Sharpay stormed back down the corridor and over to Troy and Taylor.

"Where the hell is Gabriella?" Asked Sharpay who was annoyed.

"She's still not here?" Asked Troy.

"No!"

"Why are you so worried?" Asked Taylor. "Maybe she's sick."

"She was fine yesterday!" Said Sharpay. "She was ment to call me last night and she didn't and her phone was turned off when I was trying to call her!"

"I'm sure she's okay!" Said Taylor.

"I'm gonna call her!" Said Sharpay.

Sharpay went outside where it was quiet. She took out her phone and sat down on the bench and called Gabriella's phone number. Sharpay sighed when she realised Gabriella's phone was on. The phone continued to ring Sharpay was about to hang up when she heard a small, weak voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gabby!" Said Sharpay, happy to hear her friends voice.

"Oh hey Sharpay!" Said Gabriella, still in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"No I was gonna get up anyway!" Said Gabriella.

"Are you sick?" Asked Sharpay.

"It's a long story!" Said Gabriella not wanting to talk about what happened the day before.

"It's okay I'm in the library next class anyway!" Said Sharpay. " Now tell me!"

"Fine!" Said Gabriella. "I was pushed down the steps yesterday!"

"What? Who did it?" Yelled Sharpay. "I swear I'm gonna kill them!"

"Sharpay calm down!" Said Gabriella.

"Can I go to your house after school and we can talk?" Asked Sharpay.

"Do you have my address?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yeah! You wrote it in my diary!" Said Sharpay.

"Okay!" Said Gabriella. "Just be here before five o'clock!"

"Okay!"

"Oh, Sharpay?"

"Yes?"

"There's an alley-way around the back of my house!" Said Gabriella. "Wait there and I'll come out to you!"

"Okay! Seeya then" Said Sharpay before hanging up.

After school Sharpay found her way to Gabriella's house. She went down the alley-way like Gabriella said. She took out her phone and quickly text Gabriella.

**Hey Gab I'm at da alley-way. Were r u? xx Shar.**

Sharpay waited for a moment then her phone beeped. She looked at the message that said:

**Turn Around!**

The text made Sharpay confused. She turned around to see Gabriella standing at the gate. She quickly grabbed Sharpay and dragged her into the backgarden.

"Wow your house is small!" Said Sharpay looking up at Gabriella's house.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said in a sarcastic tone.

Sharpay turned and looked at Gabriella who was still in her pyjamas.

"Okay what happened?"

"You really wanna see?" Asked Gabriella.

Sharpay nodded and Gabriella lifted the leg of her pyjama bottoms above her knee. Sharpay gasped when she saw the deep cut. Sharpay put her hands to her mouth.

"Who did that to you?" Asked Sharpay.

"I don't know two boys and two girls. The boys were twins and so was the girls." Explained Gabriella.

"Go on!" Said Sharpay. "What did they look like?"

"I didn't see the boys that well, I just saw that they had blonde hair!"

"And the girls?" Asked Sharpay.

"The girl had really long blonde hair and they both had british accents!" Said Gabriella.

"No!" Sharpay said to herself.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Gabriella.

"My sisters!" Said Sharpay. "They have british accents and they both have long blonde hair! I bet the boys were my stupid brothers!"

"Wait! How come they have british accents and you don't? Asked Gabriella.

"My dad was british! I swear I'm gonna kill them!" Said Sharpay.

"Sharpay! Promise me you won't get youself into trouble!"

"I promise!"

"Look I have to go. I'm not supposed to be walking!" Said Gabriella. "I'll see you on Monday!"

Gabriella and Sharpay hugged. Gabriella went back inside and Sharpay walked home. She was not at all happy. Her blood was boiling as she stormed back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! This Chapter Contains Scenes Of Violence!**

Rebecca and Jessica Evans stood in the front hall looking at themselfs in the mirror. Rebecca was putting pink clips into her hair in different angles. While Jessica was putting on make-up.

"Your so beautiful Jessica." Said Rebecca. "I wished I looked more like you."  
"You do look like me." Jessica said while turning to her sister. "We are identical twins. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Giggled Rebecca.

"Well done Rebecca!" Whispered Bailey, who overheard them talking while walking down the stairs.

"What did you say Bailey?" Asked Jessica.

"Nothing!" Said Bailey quickly before entering the kitchen.

The twins looked back into the mirror. Then Sharpay burst through the door. She grabbed Rebecca by the hair and pinned her against the wall. Jessica stood next to them.

"Sharpay what are you doing?" Asked Jessica.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO GABRIELLA?" Roared Sharpay. "I HATE YOU BOTH!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Rebecca who was still pinned to the wall.

"You two pushing my friend down the steps yesterday!" Said Sharpay trying to calm herself down.

The twins now remembered what Sharpay was talking about.

"Okay Sharpay. Yes we made fun of her but we didn't push her!" Said Jessica.

"Then who did?" Said Sharpay who was now holding Rebecca by the neck.

"It was Zack!" Cried Rebecca who was trying to escape from Sharpay but Sharpay was to strong for her.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Sharpay tighted her grip on Rebecca's neck. "Gabriella can barley walk!"

"We're sorry!" Screamed Rebecca who was terrified of Sharpay.

"Whats going on?" Yelled Bailey who came in from the kitchen.

Before Sharpay could answer her anger got the better of her. She used her left hand to punch Rebecca hard across the face causing her to fall down. Using her long nails on her right hand she scratched Jessicas face then she ran to her room. Slamming the door behind her. The twins looked into the mirror and saw the blood on their faces.

"I'M BLEEDING!" Screamed Jessica.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK AT MY NOSE!" Cried Rebecca. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Oh shut up!" Said Bailey while handing the girls tissue.

Then Bailey ran upstairs to Sharpay.

"Whats going on?" Asked Bailey.

"Them two bitches pushed my friend down the steps yesterday." Said Sharpay. "Zack and Cody helped them!"

"Well that gives you no reason to punch the twins!" Said Bailey calmly. "Which friend was it?"

"You don't know her!" Sighed Sharpay. "Her name is Gabriella."

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez?" Asked Bailey.

"Yeah how do you know her?" Asked Sharpay.

"She has a younger sister? Alex?"

Sharpay nodded.

"Alex is one of my best friends!"

"Thats cool!"

"Anyway what happened?"

Sharpay told Bailey everything she knew and everything that Gabriella told her.

"Sharpay you have to tell mom!" Said Bailey.

"What help would she be?" Said Sharpay.

Bailey looked Sharpay in the eyes. "Sharpay she's our mom you have to tell her!"

Sharpay looked at Bailey. She knew that telling her mom was the right thing to do.

On Monday morning Gabriella sat at the table while her siblings were getting ready. She slowly ate her breakfast. She felt sick. She didn't want to go back to school. She could finally walk again without feeling pain in her knees.

"Ready for school sweetheart?" Asked Gabriellas dad, Robbie.

Gabriella shook her head.

Robbie put his hand on his daughters back. "Look honey I phoned the school and told them what happened. So don't worry!"

"Okay!" Whispered Gabriella.

"Lets go! I'll drive you!" Robbie said while grabbing his keys.

When Gabriella arrived in the school the first thing she saw was Sharpay leaving the principals office. Gabriella quickly ran over to her.

"Whats going on?" Asked Gabriella.

"I told my mom and the principal everything!" Sighed Sharpay.

"And?"  
"My mom grounded Zack for a month and he might not be coming to London with us in the summer!"

"How do you know to was Zack?"

"He told our mom after I did!"

"Oh, okay." Said Gabriella.

"I'm so sorry!" Said Sharpay.

"Don't be! It's not your fault! Come on lets go to class!"

"Okay one second!"

Sharpay ran over to Troy who was standing at his locker.

"Hey Troy!"

"Hi Sharpay!"

"Can I borrow your notes from english please?"  
"Sure!" Troy handed her the notes. "You can give them back after school. I'll be at basketball practice outside."  
"Thanks Troy!"

Sharpay went back to Gabriella and they both went to class. When they were in class waiting for the teacher Sharpay saw a girl who looked a lot like Gabriella standing at the door. The girl had short jet black hair.

"Hey Gab!" The girl said while walking towards them.

"Hey baby girl!" Smiled Gabriella. "Sharpay this is my little sister Alex!"

"Are you friends with Bailey Evans?" Sharpay asked.

Alex nodded.

"She's my sister!"

"Cool! You look a little like her!"

"You think so?" Smiled Sharpay.

Alex nodded again. "I better go your teacher is coming!"

After Alex left Sharpay to Gabriella.

"She looks a lot like you!" Said Sharpay.

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah we both look like our mom!"

After school school Sharpay and Gabriella were standing at the front of the school.

"I have to bring this to Troy!" Said Sharpay, holding up the notes that Troy gave her. "Are you coming?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'll wait here!"

"You sure?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, I'll be at the basketball court. I'll be back in five minutes."

Sharpay ran off and Gabriella waited. Suddenly she was dragged back and pinned hard againist the wall. She looked at the boy who grabbed her. She knew who the boy was. Standing a few feet back there was another boy who she had never seen before.

"Ryan! Keep look out!" Zack shouted.

Zack looked at Gabriella. He held her by the neck.

"Listen thanks to you I'm grounded for a month and I'm not allowed go to London." He said in a low voice. "So your gonna pay!

Zack took out a knife and held it againist Gabriella's neck. Gabriella was to scared to move.

"The more I get in trouble, the more this will happen!"

Zack took the knife away and slapped Gabriella across the face causing her to fall down. Gabriella put her hand on her burning cheek. Tears began to fill in her eyes. Zack and Ryan walked away. When they were out of sight Gabriella got up and ran away in tears.


End file.
